


Париж

by Jadaite



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/David Tennant





	Париж

Дэвид любил гулять по улицам незнакомых городов в одиночестве, занимать в парках скамейки, пуфики, приминать траву и превращаться в слух. Сначала вслушивался в интонации, потом пытался разобрать смысл слов (если, конечно, понимал язык), параллельно придумывал истории про людей, которым принадлежали голоса, и только в самом конце открывал глаза, находил источник привлекшего его шума и сличал фантазию с действительностью. Или оккупировал столик на веранде кафе — непременно устраивался лицом к улице, галдящей, полноводной людской реке — и мог до бесконечности всматриваться в лица, ловить интересные, необычные или совсем обыденные жесты, особенности походки. Наверное, благодаря этой привычке ему никогда не надоедало играть. Люди были такие разные, такие одинаковые, такие! — и сотни ролей не хватило бы, чтобы показать все возможные типажи, даже основные.

Этот день ничем не отличался от трех предыдущих: он мерил шагами брусчатку Парижа, заворачивая к достопримечательностям, а потом уходил, не разбирая дороги, в самые дебри. Жаль, по-настоящему заблудиться не выходило. В сотовом был и навигатор, и предусмотрительно закаченные Джорджией оффлайновые карты. Галочка родного отеля была центром мира. Иногда Дэвид казался себе барашком на веревочке, который нарезает круги вокруг вбитого в бетон колышка.

Но как бы то ни было он, по крайней мере, был обыкновенным барашком, белым, ничем не отличавшимся от толп туристов, да и от части местных жителей, если не брать в расчет афроамериканцев, наводнивших улицы Парижа.

Ему вечно приписывали то итальянские, то еврейские корни — всё из-за выдающегося носа! Но вопреки тому, что его внешность была весьма и весьма запоминающейся, его редко, когда он был один, узнавали на улицах, чем он безбожно пользовался. Самое большое количество случайных, а не постановочных фотографий было сделано совместно с Джорджией. Иногда Дэвиду казалось, что его узнают по жене.

— Простите, позволите? — вопрос прозвучал совсем рядом, разбудил успевшего задремать Дэвида, и тот часто заморгал.

В понедельник средь бела дня в Люксембургском саду было предсказуемо тихо. Изредка мимо шуршали люди, едва слышно звучал фонтан, в тени, отбрасываемой раскидистой кроной каштана, было в меру тепло. Лёгкий ветерок порой теребил волосы, щекотал короткий ежик на затылке. Неудивительно, что Дэвида сморил сон. Особенно если вспомнить, что накануне он слонялся по улицам ночного города, нарезал круги вокруг Эйфелевой башни, бродил подле Дома инвалидов и встречал рассвет на белоснежных ступенях Сакре-Кёр. И что осталось от того отдыха, который он себе позволил? От силы пара часов.

— Простите. Я, кажется, вас разбудил, — извинился незнакомец, и его лицо тут же осветила виноватая улыбка. Говорил мужчина на чистом, так называемом британском, английском.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Дэвид. — Только я…

— Постойте! Пусть я с вами совсем не знаком, но это не повод мне отказывать.

Дэвид легко поднялся на ноги. Незнакомец не был папарацци. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять — камера пусть и не из дешевых, но любительская. И не было в этих глазах голодных искорок, только искренняя заинтересованность и… смущение?

— Обычно я не пристаю к людям, просто пройти мимо оказалось слишком сложно. Я, видите ли, немного актёр, ничего такого, просто ищу интересные типажи.

— И мой вполне подошёл? — заинтересовался Дэвид, позабавленный, что не один он такой умник, который использует окружающих людей в качестве материала для изучения и дальнейшей работы.

— Вполне, — кивнул мужчина, протянул руку и широко улыбнулся. — Том.

— Дэвид, — не стал отказываться от рукопожатия тот. Руки у случайного знакомого оказались крепкими, пальцы — музыкальными, тетушки таким мальчикам в детстве непременно пророчат игру на фортепиано.

— Видите, мы уже знакомы, нет ни одной причины отказывать мне. Обещаю, что не буду выкладывать ваши фотографии в паблик, это для личного пользования.

— Вам редко отказывают, да?

Том пожал плечами, смахнул с глаз челку и лукаво улыбнулся:

— Давайте вы не будете первым?

Дэвид рассмеялся. Чужая жажда была понятна и близка, правда, сам Дэвид редко когда брал камеру в руки, полагаясь больше на собственную память — то впечатление, которое оседает внутри вне зависимости от того, что необходимо запомнить, людей или места.

— И что же я должен делать?

— Бродить, как будто меня тут нет, — просиял Том и смахнул с волос Дэвида лист липы.

— Бродить? Бродить не сложно, только вот, — Дэвид тягуче улыбнулся, чуть сощурился и протянул имя, чуть понизив голос, — Том, а чем вы собираетесь меня отблагодарить?

— Даже не знаю, что с меня можно взять, кроме языка, — отозвался Том слегка заторможено, он словно прикипел взглядом к лицу Дэвида. — В смысле, я могу им поработать. В смысле…

— Поработайте им, — с удовольствием протянул Дэвид. Похоже, Том был из той редкой породы людей, которые не разучились краснеть. И это только толкало продолжать. Но воли себе Дэвид не дал. Двусмысленности можно позволить среди своих, когда каждый прекрасно осведомлён об отношении другого к предмету шутки, но не с чужаком. За иные намёки можно получить в тыкву, а ему вовсе не хотелось объясняться ни с Джорджией, ни с режиссером, что это он так ударился о Триумфальную арку. — Скажите, вы давно в Париже? Бывали здесь раньше?

— Бывал, но всё больше на бегу, — Том спрятался за камерой и успокоился до обидного быстро. — А вот сейчас обопритесь о дерево. Приехал знакомиться по-настоящему.

— А как это для вас? — Дэвид приник к дереву, запрокинул голову, изучая небо через просвет густой кроны, уловил прерывистый вздох и поспешные щелчки затвора.

— Бродить по улицам, слушать людей, наблюдать за тем, как они взаимодействуют друг с другом и миром, — рассеяно проговорил Том. — Знаете, у каждого человека столько вредных привычек, но без них он — полотно, белое и пустое. Жесты, любимые слова-паразиты расцвечивают человека яркими красками.

— Как деревянные игрушки, — кивнул Дэвид, тряхнул головой, посмотрел лукаво из-под челки, пытаясь представить, каким актером на сцене был Том.

Все они — представители актерского братства, так сказать, богемы — любили на досуге, собравшись в тесной компании, перемыть друг другу косточки, порассуждать о высоком искусстве, поделиться собственным рецептом успеха, пониманием того, во что они все вкладывали часть себя, и неважно, где эти разговоры случались: за сигареткой в короткие перерывы между сценами, на кухне или в кафе, когда удавалось сбежать от навязчивого внимания охотников за головами, — общие темы, без которых нельзя обойтись, от этого не менялись. Интересно, а какой у Тома рецепт концентрированного счастья?

— К тому же я хочу понять город, — поделился Том. — Мой герой бродил по этим улочкам.

— Приставал к людям?

— Скорее люди приставали к нему, а он… он любил. Горячо и жарко.

— Расскажи, — шепнул Дэвид; он не красовался перед Томом, ничуть, просто двигался, прислонялся к деревьям, бродил, выбирая те тропинки, по которым никто не шел, прикасался ко всему, что попадалось под руки, он вообще любил дотрагиваться. Ему иногда казалось, что лучше всего он запоминает мир на слух и на ощупь.

— Она была соткана из дыма сигарет, вермута и ночи. Она всегда утекала из его ладоней, то в любовь, то в смерть. Она любила — но по-своему, отравляя его ночи и делая его одновременно самым счастливым. Это, наверное, как знать, что мгновенье счастья быстротечно, оно вот-вот исчезнет, и сколько бы ты ни прилагал усилий, оно всё равно ускользнёт, вырвется из рук, как бы сильно ни сжимал пальцы.

— А он старался?

— По-своему. Он ревновал.

— Знакомы подобные чувства?

Дэвид так увлекся рассказом, что чуть не впечатался в фонарный столб. От неприятной встречи его спас Том, вовремя подступивший к нему и плотно обнявший за талию.

— Нет. Предположил, — шепнул Том, убедился в том, что Дэвид не собирается брать лбом столб на таран, и выпустил из рук. — Один мой преподаватель говорил, что надо непременно прожить то, что покажешь, но мне всегда казалось, что и из малого можно раздуть пламя. Главное — верить самому, без сомнений, без всяких “но”. Только так и никак иначе.

— Возьми пригоршню семян, взгляни на них через лупу — какие зерна большие, почти гиганты. Если зритель не догадывается, что между тобой и ним лупа...

— Сделать так, чтобы не догадался, как раз работа актера.

Том кивнул в сторону небольшого фонтана, и Дэвид послушно свернул облюбовывать невысокий бортик. Вода похолодила пальцы, и он с удовольствием умыл лицо. Была бы с ним Джорджия, непременно попеняла на то, что он чему-то не тому учит ребенка. Дэвид даже знал, что ей ответит: выживание гораздо важнее воспитания. А сейчас у него был как раз такой случай. Жара на улице стояла страшная, но до появления Тома таковой не ощущалась. Его взгляд, казалось, оставлял на коже Дэвида ожоги.

— Так что, ты приехал знакомиться со своим героем?

— Да, — сверкнул улыбкой Том, — и заодно проматывать отпуск.

— Один?

— Один. Самые лучшие знакомства случаются в одиночестве.

Прикипев к камере, Том говорил рассеянно и потешно хмурился, колдуя над настройками. Отвечал легко, не задумываясь.

Дэвид украдкой наблюдал за ним — не то чтобы не мог отвести взгляда, просто его всегда завораживала чужая грация. Людьми он любовался чаще, чем красотами природы. Зачем ехать за тридевять земель, когда достаточно просто выйти на улицу и открыть глаза пошире?! Джорджия никогда не могла понять этого пристрастия, на что Дэвид обычно отшучивался — профессиональная деформация.

Том был настоящей находкой, он двигался с лаконичной грацией, экономность ничуть не портила совершенства жестов, легкости и естественности движений. Желание увидеть Тома на сцене становилось всё более навязчивым. Любопытно было бы узнать, сохраняется ли его живость, когда он примеряет на себя чужую судьбу?

Поймав на себе изучающий взгляд Тома, Дэвид лукаво улыбнулся:

— Театр или кино?

— Смотреть или играть?

Смех спугнул стаю птиц, с заполошным хлопаньем крыльев они порскнули во все стороны. Пользуясь относительной уединенностью, Дэвид снял сандалии, закатал штаны и залез в фонтан. Неглубокий, с неровным дном и россыпью монеток, он принес прохладу и спокойствие. Камера застрекотала.

— И какая сцена любит тебя больше?

— Обе отзываются, — признался Том, сверкнул улыбкой и жестом показал: мол, пройдись. — Пока не ревнуют.

— Это тебе везёт, — вздохнул Дэвид. — А ты? Одинаково отвечаешь им взаимностью?

— Стараюсь. Не стоит начинать дело, если не отдаешься ему целиком. Но театр пока мне всё равно ближе.

— Какой ты любвеобильный…

— Ты даже не представляешь… — Том подал руку как раз вовремя, скользкий борт чуть не вывернулся из-под пятки. — А ты чем занимаешься?

— Пытаюсь, кажется, навернуться, — пробормотал Дэвид. — Изучаю людей.

Том хотел задать вопрос, но мелодичный звон из кармана светлых брюк нарушил его планы. Извинившись, он отошел. Разговор вышел до неприличия коротким. Не то чтобы Дэвид прислушивался, но обрывки донеслись. Кажется, Том пытался отстоять своё личное время, но потерпел сокрушительное поражение.

— Дела, — развел руками Том. — Спасибо, Дэвид, и за разговор, и за прогулку, и за возможность безнаказанно мешать фотоаппаратом.

— Если бы все мои приятели-фотографы были такими тактичными, я бы чаще соглашался, — рассмеялся Дэвид, мучительно подыскивая предлог для ещё одной встречи.

Том тоже не спешил ставить точку в их встрече, задержал руку Дэвида в своей.

— Ловлю тебя на слове. Давай встретимся ещё раз?

— Я завтра планировал заглянуть в Лувр и Музей флота.

Обычно Дэвид предпочитал посещать музеи в одиночестве, это давало возможность ходить с той скоростью, которая ему нравилась, ни под кого не подстраиваться, в своё удовольствие рассматривать и экспонаты, и людей, которые изучают эти самые экспонаты, но сейчас — сейчас он совсем не был против компании. Отчего-то ему казалось, Том не станет обузой.

— С удовольствием присоединюсь. Тогда до встречи?

***

Том тоскливым взглядом проводил очередную группу туристов и безнадежно посмотрел на часы. Он был здесь уже второй час, и ничто не предвещало, что ожидание вскорости закончится. Какая из двух глупостей злила его больше, он не смог бы сказать и под пытками.

Что стоило ему вчера накануне расставания взять телефон Дэвида? С чего он решил, что поймать его у касс — отличная идея? Может, Дэвид, как любой здравомыслящий человек на его месте, решил вовсе не ходить — раз Том так и не удосужился договориться с ним как-то более предметно. Или уже проскочил?

Оскар. Оскар за глупость!

Случайно встреченный Дэвид казался... волшебным, не из этого мира. Он, словно сид из холмов, поровну лукавства и коварства — двигался тягуче, улыбался так, что, казалось, солнце меркнет. В погоне за этой улыбкой Том сделал три сотни снимков, но ни один накануне вечером не показался ему достаточно удачным. Сияние словно утекало из кадра, предназначалось только живым, скупо оставаясь на снимках лишь тенью — своим подобием. Ничего общего с тем, что Том видел и ощущал.

Том любил людей, и это чувство не имело ничего общего с божьими заповедями. Во всём, разумеется, было виновато воспитание, культура, книги — книги больше всего остального! — и собственный постоянный, неустанный интерес к окружающему миру и его малой частности — людям. Но сейчас восприятие сузилось до одного человека, которого он так талантливо потерял. Интересно, много найдется Дэвидов, если обратиться в сыскное бюро? Его хотя бы дослушают до конца, прежде чем покрутить пальцем у виска и выставить за дверь? Том на их месте так бы и поступил.

— Давно ждешь?

Том сразу узнал голос Дэвида и обернулся. Тот сиял на него глазами, улыбкой — которую тут же захотелось ощутить пальцами, просто удостовериться, что она настоящая, не фантом, не плод его больного воображения.

— Не очень, а как ты просочился мимо входа?

— Я тут с открытия, решил прогуляться к самым любимым картинам, пока народа не очень много. Пару раз выходил сюда, но тебя заметил только сейчас. Извини.

— Любишь гулять в гордом одиночестве?

— Не возражаю против компании.

Том усмехнулся. Это был прекрасный ответ. Вдвойне красноречивый, поскольку Дэвид, по всей видимости, ничего не имел против его общества. Стал бы он выискивать незнакомого человека, возвращаясь всякий раз ко входу, если был против. А ещё, похоже, они оба были изрядными психами.

— Мы не пойдем в египетский зал.

— Не пойдем. И к Моне Лизе не пойдем, — согласился Дэвид, сощурился и уличил: — Ты здесь был!

— Был, — не стал отпираться Том.

— Тогда идем, покажешь мне свои любимые картины.

— Только в обмен на твои.

Лувр казался бесконечным, не бесконечнее, конечно, Метрополитена или Британского музея, но достаточно, чтобы закружилась голова. В какой-то момент, не сговариваясь, они упали на одну из лавочек.

— У меня сейчас отвалится шея, — пожаловался Дэвид, но взгляд от потолка не отвёл и голову не опустил. — Но ты прав, лепнина в этой комнате — нечто особенное.

— Ты посмотри на ангела в правом углу.

— Удивительно глумливое выражение лица.

С мученическим стоном Дэвид потер шею и вздохнул:

— Всегда считал я знание и доблесть

Дарами, что гораздо драгоценней,

Чем знатное рожденье и богатство.

Том оторвал взгляд от нежно-голубого неба за спинами ангелков, вдумчиво изучил чеканный профиль Дэвида и неуверенно уточнил:

— «Перикл»?

— Да, — с не меньшим удивлением откликнулся тот. — Любишь Шекспира?

— Это не совсем Шекспир.

— Или совсем не Шекспир, — кивнул Дэвид. — Скорее всего, мы никогда этого доподлинно не узнаем.

Дэвид был похож на шкатулку с сюрпризом или двойным дном. Этот любитель изучать людей не ограничивал себя только ими. О Шекспире знали все, но мало кто действительно — знал. До цитат малоизвестных произведений — даже среди его круга. При желании Том тоже мог бы блеснуть цитатами, благо память позволяла, но чаще предпочитал не ставить окружающих в неловкое положение. Тем удивительнее было встретить буквально на улице человека, который с легкостью цитировал далеко не самое известное произведение бессмертного драматурга. И, похоже, не стеснялся; вовсе не умел или просто не задумывался о таких вещах, как чужой душевный комфорт. Живо делился мыслями так же походя, как поправляет хозяин криво висящую в коридоре картину.

— Скажи, тебе никогда не хотелось обитать в чем-то таком?

Дэвид как-то странно передернулся, потер шею и посмотрел на Тома с неизъяснимой насмешкой.

— Из меня получился бы разве что Казанова.

Дэвид был чересчур самокритичен. Том не сдержал удивленного смеха. Он едва ли мог представить этого мужчину в образе ловеласа, любителя жить за чужой счет, зато с легкостью видел королем. Как Дэвид мог бы держать корону, как длинные пальцы обласкивали бы её и — если бы пришлось — расставались с видимой неохотой. Какой-нибудь из шекспировских королей. Никак не меньше принца. Гамлет? Гамлет прекрасно бы подошел.

— Зря не веришь, — шкодливо улыбнулся Дэвид, подвинулся к Тому, наклонился к самому уху и шепнул: — Я распутник по профессии.

Дэвид провел кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне запястья Тома, и тот вздрогнул. Похоже, ему следовало пересмотреть свои взгляды на Дэвида — тот мог бы быть Казановой, вполне мог. Если бы захотел: отодвинулся Дэвид так же легко и ненавязчиво, как приник, сверкал насмешливой и лукавой улыбкой.

— Надеюсь, я тебя сейчас ничем не смутил? — обеспокоился он, и только тогда Том понял, что пауза, кажется, затянулась — он слишком засмотрелся на губы Дэвида.

— Ничем. А не свернуть ли нам к античным статуям? — предложил Том. Там будет гораздо проще объяснять появление бесовщинки в глазах, которая, по словам дорогой подруги, возникает всякий раз, стоит в поле его зрения оказаться кому-то очень привлекательному. Правда, до этой встречи восхищение мужской красотой доставалось в основном пресловутым античным статуям.

— Статуи? А как насчёт Родена? — необычайно оживился Дэвид, легко поднялся на ноги, будто до этого они не блуждали три часа по музею. — Пойдем, лучше полюбуемся на подлинники.

— В музей Родена?

Грязную страстишку Тома, как называла Джорджи его любовь к идеальным линиям, редко когда разделяли друзья. Может, подруга действительно была права, он просто раньше не встречал идеального воплощения из плоти и крови? Живость за счёт несовершенства линий — стоит хотя бы присмотреться к этому носу. Выдающемуся, с какой стороны ни приглядывайся. У Тома тут же зачесались руки — провести по горбинке, проследить крылья носа, а потом вычертить надбровные дуги. Так же нестерпимо хотелось прикасаться к статуям Родена. Том не раз и не два ловил себя на том, что в музеях частенько сцепляет руки в замок, стоит поблизости оказаться работам выдающихся скульпторов. Ему навязчиво казалось, что пальцами шедевры запоминаются гораздо лучше, чем глазами.

— Как тебе этот юноша?

— Этот раб так умирает, что кажется, будто собирается кому-то отдаться.

Похоже, не одному Тому шепот Дэвида показался слишком громким. Хранительнице, немолодой женщине, грозило косоглазие. Том придвинулся к Дэвиду ближе.

— Может, Микеланджело именно это и имел в виду, когда давал название своей работе. Недаром говорят, что оргазм — это маленькая смерть.

— Некоторые ученые считают, что совсем не маленькая. Что каждое полученное удовольствие приближает мужчину к могиле. Несчастный вид.

Том прыснул со смеху.

— Дэвид, нас выгонят.

— Нас выгонят, если мы начнем трогать статуи, — со знакомой тоской протянул тот и тут же просиял ослепительной улыбкой. — Не знаю, как ты, а ещё немного прекрасного — и у меня начнет сводить желудок. Я недостаточно просветлен духом, чтобы ущемлять права тела.

— Умеренность ведёт к долговечности, так не будем сокращать жизнь, когда в наших силах этого не делать.

— Парафраз Шекспира? — крайне задумчиво уточнил Дэвид.

— Венецианский купец.

Нестерпимо синее небо, вызолоченное солнцем, после длинных коридоров Лувра слепило глаза. Казалось, мастер ловко сжульничал и подкрасил небосвод. Дэвид спрятался за солнцезащитными очками, но лучики от глаз всё равно расходились — щурился. Том и сам едва удерживался от того, чтобы смотреть на мир взглядом чеширского кота, через узкую бойницу.

— Я знаю в Латинском квартале неплохое место, — не пригласил — сообщил Дэвид, схватил за руку и потянул по смутно знакомым улочкам.

Сена сверкала серебром, блики расчертили воду узором по желтоватому шелку. Близость реки ничуть не спасала от жары, особенно сильной после прохлады музея.

— В Латинском квартале есть церковь. Ты, кстати, веришь в Бога?

— У меня с ним весьма специфические отношения. В книги я верю больше. Там, к слову, есть один чудесный магазин, где можно, кажется, достать что угодно. Любой автор, любой язык. Если нет, “зайдите через недельку-другую и непременно отыщете”, — Дэвид улыбнулся, явно своим воспоминаниям, по-особенному тепло. И Тому захотелось узнать, будет ли он так же вспоминать его самого, случайного попутчика. — Но и от визита в церковь тоже не откажусь. Эти витражи. Дерево. Орган. Эстетика!

— Но тогда у нас есть все шансы не успеть в музей Родена.

Дэвид молчал недолго, рассмеялся, пожал плечами.

— Перенесем на завтра, если у тебя нет других планов?

Даже если у него были планы, сейчас Том бы солгал. Потом ему наверняка было бы стыдно перед теми, с кем были намечены встречи, но это потом, а сейчас — сейчас ему казалось совершенным кощунством упустить возможность разгадать этого человека.

— Легко.

Дэвид просиял и чуть сильнее сжал его руку, которую до сих пор не выпустил, хотя Том не рвался в стороны и шел послушно рядом.

Церковь святого Северина спасла от уличного пекла и спрятала от повседневной суеты. Странно было почти в самом центре обнаружить такое тихое, спокойное место почти пустующим. Словно угадав течение его мыслей, Дэвид улыбнулся и, обосновавшись на лавочке на последнем ряду, пояснил:

— Слышишь орган? Это репетиция. Вечером будет служба, будут люди. Но сейчас, как мне кажется, самое удачное время. Давай немного посидим. Тут неподалеку есть ресторан, где готовят божественное мясо. Ты ведь ешь с кровью?

— С кровью. Без крови. Я в принципе ем мясо.

Том сел рядом, запрокинул голову, всматриваясь в нависающий будто бы сверху орган. Органист выводил мелодию легко, иногда, правда, сбиваясь, и тогда он либо возвращался к самому началу, либо продолжал с прерванного места. Но чаще вел ровно, можно было закрыть глаза и позволить себе вслушиваться в эту вечную музыку — казалось, за ней исчезает всё беспокойство, заботы отпускают.

Том очнулся, когда очередная — какая по счету? — партия подошла к концу. Он потерянно заморгал: давно его так не вырубало из действительности, до потери ощущения времени. Дэвид, словно фейри, завел всё-таки в холмы, и пусть они были освещены, не за городом и в далекой Франции, но их волшебство не теряло в силе и способности пленить неосторожного путника.

Дэвид сидел, подавшись всем корпусом вперед, положив на спинку впереди стоящей лавочки руки, примостив на них подбородок, и немигающим взглядом следил за переливами цвета. Том устроился рядом, скопировав позу Дэвида, замер, едва задевая локтем, и взглянул в ту же сторону. Солнце словно простреливало сквозь цветные витражи, раскрашивало стены, пол, колонны, утварь, даже сам воздух, всё пространство — зрелище, действительно, завораживало.

Том повернул голову, не менее сосредоточенным взглядом рассматривая точеный профиль Дэвида, будто пытаясь у него на щеке — а может, на крыле носа, в уголке глаза или на губах? — прочитать свою судьбу: удастся ли найти дорогу из холмов? Отпустит ли фейри своего пленника? И главное — хочет ли он сам такого милосердия?

***

Неделя пролетела незаметно. Дэвид даже не мог с точностью определить, на что потратил время: вроде бы не собирался ни бегать по музеям — не было настроения, — ни посещать Мулен Руж, ни подниматься на Эйфелеву башню — что он там, в конце концов, забыл без Джорджии? — однако Том каким-то немыслимым образом вычислял его любимые места, подспудные желания и ненавязчиво звал составить компанию именно там, куда больше всего тянуло.

Том с легкостью мог бы сыграть какого-нибудь злодея, демона-искусителя, джентльмена-провокатора. Мефистофеля, например. И кажется, этот дух знал его, Дэвида, гораздо лучше, чем сам Дэвид.

Искренняя заинтересованность подкупала. Том не льстил, не прогибался. У него было более чем всё в порядке с личным мнением, спорить с ним оказалось так же увлекательно, как кататься на водной горке с закрытыми глазами — никогда не угадаешь, когда со всего маха вылетишь из трубы. За ним было чертовски любопытно наблюдать. Он двигался с экономной грацией, но не скупо, а без излишней суеты. Привычка Тома вертеть в руках подворачивающиеся вещи завораживала; кажется, теперь Дэвид прекрасно понимал на своей шкуре, что такое эстетическая аддикция. Про него самого такое порой говорили, но это они врали, просто не видели Тома!

Дэвид даже заподозрил, что с ним что-то не то, и одним вечерним разговором уточнил у Джорджии, не случалось ли у него амнезии? Это многое бы объяснило. Например, почему у него такое ощущение, что он знаком с Томом уже с десяток лет. Откуда было знать, что Том любит спаржу? Или умеет драться? Дэвид откуда-то знал, что может не беспокоиться — до него никто не доберется: его спина под надежной защитой. Что их только понесло ночью в такую глушь?!

Отпуск промелькнул как череда бесконечных открытий, словно некто подбросил в чулок Дэвида подарков на пять Рождеств вперёд. Явно по ошибке. Настолько хорошим мальчиком он никогда не был. И сейчас, похоже, не собирался становиться.

Дэвид прислонился к холодному стеклу и прикрыл глаза. Ему должно было быть стыдно, но стыда не было — только жажда. Жажда общения, случайных прикосновений…

— Кого высматриваешь? — заглядывая Дэвиду через плечо, спросил Том.

— Не распогодилось ли?

— Прости…

Дэвид резко развернулся, стрельнул глазами и, перебив, буднично уточнил:

— А в глаз? Работа не простит тебе сорванного голоса, красного носа и больных глаз.

Том коротко улыбнулся, кивнул и спорить не стал.

— Что страшнее — похоже, этого мне не простишь ты.

— Не прощу, — Дэвид никак не мог придумать шутку, которая снимет напряжение между ними, оттолкнет Тома, даст Дэвиду возможность дышать полной грудью, а не украдкой, словно вор. Они стояли слишком близко, как раз достаточно, чтобы убедиться: у Тома длинные, острые ресницы — интересно, если коснуться, порежешься? — и невозможные, нечеловеческие — нежные? — глаза.

— Не прощай. Лучше попроси. Я соглашусь, — шепнул Том, сглотнул и вместо того, чтобы отступить, шагнул навстречу. Уперся ладонью в стену рядом с головой Дэвида, смотрел, не мигая, не давая выдохнуть, словно взглядом пытался вытянуть душу.

— Прошу.

Дэвид едва понял, что произнес вслух. За шумом в ушах терялся собственный голос. Они говорили уже совсем не о том или, наоборот, как раз о том — о чем так старательно молчали всю неделю.

Том замер, сверкнул неуверенной улыбкой и придавил Дэвида враз потемневшим взглядом к стене.

— Я бесперспективен в плане отношений, — Дэвид едва понимал, что несет, а главное — зачем, когда руки так правильно легли на талию Тома, притягивая его ближе. — Я женат.

Том едва касался его губ, недостаточно весомо, обжигал дыханием.

— На работе?

— Нет. Действительно женат. У меня есть ребёнок.

Горячий шепот оборвался поцелуем, жадным до изнеможения — кто сломался первым, подался вперед, не выдержав напряжения, Дэвид так и не понял, просто расстояние между ними внезапно сократилось до нуля, и вот они уже спорят за господство, сплетаясь языками.

— Это нечестно. Всех хороших мужчин уже разобрали, — Том сжал пальцы в волосах на затылке, сгреб в кулак.

Дэвид не сдержал недовольного урчания, подался к нему, жадно целуя. Притянул за шею к себе, Том с радостью поддался, приник бедрами. Они застонали в унисон, словно заранее репетировали. Стояло у обоих безбожно. Немудрено, что они оба предпочли носить рубашки навыпуск, списывая всё на отпуск и жару.

— Мне надо позвонить Джорджии. Жене.

Крайне сложно думать о жене, когда руки сами соскальзывают на задницу желанного — сейчас-то глупо отнекиваться! — мужчины, но Дэвиду как-то удавалось… вспоминать. Урывками. А вот руки делали что хотели.

— Жене?

— Джорджии Моффет, — повторил Дэвид. Тому и себе. Напомнил, почти что совершил подвиг. Мысли позорным образом испарялись из головы. Оставались только губы, которые метили шею. И когда только паршивец успел расстегнуть рубашку?!

Том резко отстранился, сжал пальцы на плечах Дэвида.

— Так вот где я тебя видел! В свадебном фотоальбоме твоей жены.

— Ты знаешь мою жену?!

— Да. Я отлично знаю твою жену, твоего ребенка и заочно — тебя.

Том расхохотался, только пальцы, удерживающие Дэвида на минимальном расстоянии, сжались почти до боли — точно останутся на память синяки.

Дэвид вздохнул. К тому, что люди зачастую узнавали его на улице по жене, точнее, только вместе с ней, он как-то попривык, но чтобы любовник — любовник! До такого никто не смог бы додуматься.

— Так проходит земная слава.

— Хорошие вещи происходят с теми, кто ждет.

— Считаешь, дождался? — улыбнулся Дэвид, не в состоянии прекратить гладить Тома.

— Да. Целых два раза.

Удивительно, однако Тома, похоже, ситуация вовсе не напрягала. Только смешила? А сам Дэвид даже не знал, как ко всему этому относиться, это было какое-то безумие, одержимость, тяга, которой невозможно противостоять, если не идти против себя. Никогда Дэвид не думал, что окажется в положении того, кому придется мучительно выбирать между двумя любимыми людьми. Любимыми?

Дэвид резко выдохнул, куснул за нижнюю губу и отшатнулся, будто отвечая на вопросительный взгляд Тома, который отслеживал любое изменение в нём более чутко, чем он сам.

— Джорджия. Ребенок.

Оба, считал он, не заслуживали обмана. Том не стал удерживать Дэвида, когда тот отошел. Только рассматривал его с каким-то непонятным восхищением.

— Действительно никогда не изменял?

— Зачем иначе заводить семью?

Об этом стоило подумать раньше, но он и не думал, что безбожно приятное, удивительное знакомство зайдет так далеко. Наверное, он обманывал себя, надеясь, что жажда прикасаться сродни любви к статуям — эстетическое и интеллектуальное восхищение — ничего общего с плотским желанием. Сейчас о нём было невозможно забыть.

Том покачал головой, стремительно прошел вглубь комнаты, подхватил со стола мобильный и прижал трубку к уху.

— Джорджи! Привет! Помнишь твой последний совет? Я решил им воспользоваться, но для этого мне нужен твой муж, — во взгляде плыл смех, который едва мог прикрыть напряжение, владевшее Томом. — Я его не попорчу, обещаю.

Дэвид бездумно метнулся к нему, пытаясь отобрать трубку, но Том взобрался на диван с ногами и невозмутимо, насколько это было возможно, продолжил:

— Он не может. У него есть совесть, а у меня её нет.

— Дай мне трубку, — прошипел Дэвид.

— У тебя её тоже нет. Надо было сразу сказать, что он... — Том отдернулся от цепкой руки Дэвида и очень выразительно выдохнул: — такой. Да, и у него, похоже, совести хватит на нас обоих и ещё останется на ваших детей.

Дэвид, наконец, вынул из руки Тома трубку, прижал плечом к уху и ушел говорить на балкон. Сердце всё же предприняло несколько попыток выбраться через левое ухо и взлететь, за его отчаянным стуком голос Джорджии казался тише, намного дальше, чем был — в Арктике или Японии, в прошлом веке, никак не на том берегу Английского канала.

— Джорджи, я…

В голосе жены звучал ненаигранный смех. Они прожили вместе достаточно, чтобы он безошибочно научился угадывать её настроение и мог раскусить любые попытки что-то утаить или солгать. Тогда его Джорджия становилась строгой, как гувернантка из чопорного семейства, выговаривала слова слишком правильно и гораздо медленнее, чем обычно. Сейчас она стрекотала в трубку, неблаговоспитано фыркая на его нелепые попытки объясниться.

— Подожди-подожди, ты что, меня благословляешь? — опешил Дэвид.

Похоже, мир всё-таки сошел с ума. Наверное, во время съемок на него всё-таки упала балка, и сейчас он тихо-мирно лежит себе в какой-нибудь больнице с черепно-мозговой, в коме, там и видит вместо положенного людям в таком положении белого света всякую ерунду — в Бога, что ли, надо было больше верить?

Дэвид бездумно рассматривал парижские крыши, скосы, мансарды, окна, до побелевших костяшек пальцев сжимая мобильный телефон. Странно, что на корпусе потом не осталось вмятин. Разговор закончился, неожиданно выбросив вместе с приливной волной не на острые скалы, а на теплый песок.

Том не стал обнимать, просто вырос рядом, едва коснулся локтем локтя, постоял, разделяя с ним потрясенное молчание и дробь затихающего дождя.

В облаках мелькнул хвост радуги, краем глаза Дэвид заметил, как дернулся у Тома уголок рта — гримаса не была похожа на улыбку, но и боли в ней он не чувствовал — всё то же ожидание и напряжение.

— Мы с твоей супругой — старые друзья. Знаешь, у нас всегда совпадали вкусы не только на картины, но и на людей.

— Молчи. Сейчас молчи. Ты расскажешь мне позже, как всё это возможно, — попросил Дэвид: на сегодня ему было достаточно откровений. Он позволил Тому забрать из своей руки трубку, качнулся к нему и крепко обнял.

Том расслабился в его объятиях как-то сразу, целиком — похоже, ему объяснения как раз не требовались — и невесомо коснулся губами виска.

— Расскажу. Потом. А сейчас, позволь, я лучше покажу. Пойдем в спальню, нас ждёт другое откровение. Для него слова не нужны.


End file.
